Hetaoni: The Beginning of Romano's Point of View
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: The short story when/if Romano already got the memories in one time loop, on previous time loop before the time loop of the game. Nothing really change for people's view of the game's time loop. No pairing/romance. Brotherly. OOC? First Hetalia fic for me. Please have mercy... No Beta-ed


**Disclamer: Hetalia and Hetaoni wasn't mine. **

**No-beta-ed**

_"Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany... will have to run... to catch me..."_

_"Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy after all."_

"_Turn it back!" _

"_I... i think i made a mistake again..."_

"_I... i made a mistake again!"_

"_NO! I was sure i had made no mistakes this time! I was sure!" _

"_B-back... g-go back... again... –sobs-..."_

"_Make no mistake... not another one... –sobs-... no more..."_

**SHRUGS**

Romano woke up with gasp.

He hugged his knees as he clenched his blanket tightly, with tears fall from his eyes and attempt to stop small sobs escaping his mouth. He doesn't want to wake Spain, who sleep beside him since yesterday night.

It's a second days he dreamed about his twin brother, Italy Veneziano, who goes to a haunted mansion, with the other G8 member plus Prussia and China, that turn to make them fight for their life again and again against the monster that living in the mansion.

It was started with small bad feeling, then everytime he closed his eyes to tried to sleep or just to rest his eyes, he would get a sudden image about Veneziano staring to the tragedy in front of him.

It made him restless and confusing and worrying Spain.

He was sure it was just stupid dreams, because the second time he saw another different image in the same mansion, he immediately search his twin brother, who turned out perfectly fine without felt another weight on his shoulder.

Stupid dreams and stupid feeling, what he keep telling to his mind. But doesn't stop his former boss, Spain, for worrying about his sudden lack of anger, because the images in his head seems drain all his energy.

He doesn't have any proof about the fact of the images and his dreams, even though in his dreams he know about the multiple times time traveling that his dream twin brother through.

As long as there's no evidence, he will keep telling himself that all his stupid nightmare about his brother and the G8 and the brother of Potato head and China were just ordinary nightmare. Nothing more or less.

**xXx**

Meeting after meeting, Romano didn't look at his brother, not even once. Nor did he talk to him, not even for a small greet.

Because the world meeting was in Japan for two days, Romano were staying in Hotel since yesterday with Spain, while Veneziano were sleepover in Japan's house with the potato head and his brother.

Spain seems noticed how Romano tried to avoid the North Italy, but keep his mouth silence for once. And the South Italy secretly grateful by that.

Not until he heard America shouted and mentioned about the haunted mansion to the other nations after the meeting were finished in the afternoon, he finally stop walked away from the meeting room.

He thought his heart was stopped for a moment when the mansion finally mentioned.

He stood in front of the meeting room that open wide. Ignoring people if he look oddly silent and frozen for them.

He clench his shaking hands tightly. He bite his lips almost make it bleed if Spain didn't snap him to reality.

He look at Spain with glassy eyes, made Spain frozen for a moment, before quickly looking around searching the figure of his twin brother.

He caught the sight of his brother who walked behind the rest of G8 and Prussia and China. Probably no one notice except him, how his brother look when the others didn't look at him. How Veneziano losing his smile when the other nations looked away, close his eyes with frown on his forehead as he grip tightly a bible-like book on his side. How right now the cheerful coward-like Italy Veneziano look like someone else. How he look like as if it just a few days after war over. How the burden, the weight of losing so many people of his citizen. But the different that Romano can faintly felt from Veneziano; the weight of losing _friends_.

Romano's eyes wide open in disbelief. The worn book that he only ever see in the nightmare, the painful expression his twin brother had when he probably think no one notice it, and the faint sad and hurtful feeling he can felt from him.

_It's too much..._

Small whimper that as if he can heard it from the North Italy's heart.

_Oh god..._

_The dreams was real..._

**xXx**

Romano keep staring his brother who walking behind the other nations. Spain's hand on his shoulder but he ignored it.

Finally sense the staring, Italy stopped walking and turned around to look who did that. His eyes caught the staring eyes of his twin brother. He suddenly looked worried how pale his brother look right now.

"Fratello?" he sound purely concerned but seems couldn't dare take step toward Romano.

Romano sense this, his disbelief face turned into frown.

Before Italy can say anything else the voice of America and Germany calling his name jolted him. Apparently, the others were stop walking as well and waiting for him.

The North Italy close his eyes for second before fixed his eyes again toward his twin brother's eyes. He eyes send a silent apology before he turned around and walk toward the other nations in front him.

Romano still didn't say anything. But his mind screaming with the needs of helping his brother.

_Are you alright? Are you hurt?_

_Do you need help? Can i help you?_

_I'm your brother, your twin... i want to help!_

_Don't take all the burden alone..._

_It's not your fault, you know..._

But his mouth still shut.

He close his eyes tightly before opened it. So is his mouth.

"Veneziano!" he called. Not loud but not too soft either, and everyone heard it. But no one stop walking, even Italy, even though all their step was slightly slowing.

He clench his hands again, but keep staring at his brother's back.

"Don't die."

And by that, everyone stopped walking. Italy's eyes widened before immediately turned around and caught his twin brother's pained eyes yet emotionless face.

_Only once, i'll let you handle it alone._

_The only once... in one time loop when i finally know the truth. _

_But the next time something goes wrong again, don't you dare stop me from helping you!_

_Even if it mean i would let my pride down by ask a help from the free other nations for helping you and the rest..._

Italy staring at his twin brother in confusion and horror.

But before the North Italy can really voicing his mind, Romano already turned around and walked away with Spain who immediately follow him with complex expression on his face that ignored.

_The next time, i'll surely help you...!_

The End

**(Continue to the real game Hetaoni)**

This fic a bit based on music video **"**HetaOni - Two. Breaths. Walking.**"**. At least the minute in the beginning.

When i watch the video, the sudden desire to write fic like that was burn-cooling(?) me.

After Hetaoni, i never look at Hetalia in the same way again. Seriously!

What i keep thinking right now, "Oh dear, after they finally able to escape from the mansion, only Italy the one who still has the memories when everyone's are gone or locked. Poor him, still act cheerful with such burden..." LOL


End file.
